Semiconductor pressure transducers are frequently used in applications which require operation in environments that subject the transducers to substantial vibrations and/or accelerations. A typical transducer includes a piezoresistive sensor device formed on a diaphragm which deflects in response to an applied pressure. Errors can be caused by undesired vibrations and/or accelerations. These errors are due to undesirable deflection of the sensor diaphragm in response to these undesired vibrations and accelerations. A typical application is the measuring of pressures inside of a jet-engine, where a sensor is exposed to substantial vibrations, accelerations and decelerations. It is desirable to compensate the stress sensing network of piezoresistors used in such applications to eliminate vibration and/or acceleration induced errors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pressure sensing device adapted to accurately measure pressure in an environment which subjects the device to substantial vibrations and accelerations.